It is often desired to attach an antenna to a planar surface, such as the trunk of an automobile. For example, in many installations of a citizens band radio or a car telephone in an automobile, the owner prefers for the antenna to be removable rather than rigidly attached to the car, and for the attachment to not damage or mar the car's finished surface.
One such U-shaped antenna mounting assembly suitable for such applications is set forth in United States Pat. No. 4,149,694 issued Apr. 17, 1979 to Anthony J. Verini. Briefly, the Verini assembly consists of a U-shaped clip for receiving the antenna, which clip interfits with a U-shaped bracket attached to planar member, such as the trunk of an automobile. The clip interfits with the bracket; its lower flange is received in a slot provided in the bracket, thereby holding the clip to the bracket and to the car. At times it is quite difficult to remove the clip from the bracket. The clip may have corroded, or dirt and debris become lodged between the clip and the bracket, virtually welding the two together. Also, the Verini assembly consists of three discrete elements.
It would be desirable to improve the Verini style of clip by providing an attachment between the clip and the bracket that locks the two together, yet which also permits the bracket to be readily removed from the clip. In addition, it would be desirable to reduce or simplify the number of elements required in the Verini assembly. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment.